Panoramic View
by Hall1990
Summary: Athrun sits in front of his large picture window, checking out the panoramic view and thinking about the past. A wee bit sad.


I do not own GS/GSD or the characters. I do however suggest that you listen to the song Autumn Leaves by Ed Sheeran. That's the song I was listening to as I wrote this, as well as Sara Bareilles Stay and Bright Lights and Cityscapes (which I also do not own) while reading this. Just puts you in the right mind set. Hope you like it, but be warned! It's sad.

**Panoramic View**

A small white house, a large green meadow, a long dirt driveway, a large panoramic window. A blue haired man, thinking about a blonde haired woman. Golden orbs, impatient and stubborn, gentle and sweet. If only life had been so kind as to give him the only thing, the only one, he desired. But alas he sat here, in front of this panoramic window, watching the birds and the flowers grow.

A large stone house, a large busy city, a long paved driveway, a large panoramic window. A blonde haired woman, thinking about a blue haired man. Emerald orbs, patient and relaxed, confident and cool. If only life had been so kind as to give her the only thing, the only one, she desired. But alas she sat here, in front of this panoramic window, waiting for her meeting to start.

A dark sky lit up by millions of stars. A small white house; a large stone house. A busy city; a secluded countryside. Two people with wandering thoughts and broken hearts, trying to think of a way to sew back together the pieces lost and the pieces yet to come. But alas they have decided to leave the broken hearts and out down the needle and thread. They have decided to move on.

A glimpse of blonde hair and the sound of tiny feet. But alasit's just a dream. Torn from his fantasy, forced into reality he walks to the panoramic window. The rain falls gently on the ground, creating a catchy rhythm, but he doesn't notice. His mind takes him back, back to the only tangible thing he has of her, memories. A scream, a knife, a gun and an island. A shot in the side and a barely clothed girl offering to mend the wound she gave him. Two blushing faces, two pounding hearts and his first taste of love.

Her yearning so strong that for a second she thinks he's lying next to her. She turns to face him only to find nothing. Emptiness, that's all she's felt since he's left. Her mind consumed with thoughts of him keeps her from sleeping again. Up she goes, bare feet hit the floor. She walks to the panoramic window and listens to the rain play its catchy rhythm. She turns to the only tangible thing she has of him, memories. Two fallen mobile suits, a beach and a boy in a red uniform. A confrontation like no other. He cries, she cries and they cry together. The loss of a friend, the weight of the war and the lack of power to change anything. An amulet given for protection and a look of shock. A pang of guilt, but her first taste of love. The memory leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, or maybe it's her heart that's bitter…

They both think back to their first kiss. Two young teenagers, their first taste of love. The feel of her lips against his. The feel of his arms around her. They want to go back, back to a time when they can feel that again. A craving so strong, both of them need to pour a glass of whiskey to subdue their thoughts. If only they could see each other again… Things may be different. Maybe they could get some sleep.

His hopes have been dashed too many times. He knows she will not be his. No matter how many times he's asked. There is one before him that she desires so much more. Her country, her people and her obligations. She's left him behind and he is lost in his own world of sadness.

The sun rises as the wave's crash into the sand. Her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the sun. Her feet barely touching the freezing cold water. In the distance, she catches a glimpse of blue, but knows it's not him.

He's ankle deep in the water that slides onto the sand in front on him. His eyes have dark bags under them from lack of sleep. Another sleepless night, another long day. He keeps his eyes on the water, not daring to look anywhere else. He won't get his hopes up. He won't see her running towards him. He knows she won't be there, even if he did look. She's gone.

He hears her voice and it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He dares to look in her direction… Slowly he turns and sees her. He's slow to react. There are so many thoughts racing through his mind. There she is, right in front of him, as beautiful as ever. He doesn't say anything, just stands and stares at her.

She saw him. She saw him. He was standing feet away from her. She had to see him, she had to hold him. She had too. Nothing else had ever felt so right. Before she knew it she was running to him as fast as she possibly could. All the while she's praying he isn't just a hallucination. Her heart couldn't stand it. She wouldn't make it another day without seeing him. Finally she reaches him… He stares at her for what seems like an eternity. She acts without thinking. She moves to stand right in front of him and it's like her body now has a mind of its own. Her hands reach out and pull him to her. Belatedly, she notices it is him who has hugged her first. Her hands instinctively push him away enough that she can wrap her hands around his neck and gently move her face towards his. Their lips meet and it feels like Heaven. They separate and stare at each other. It's a comfortable silence. A silence that feels impossible to break.

He tells her he needs her, that he can't live without her. She starts to fade. No… No… NO! And he wakes with a start. These dreams are too real, too cruel. He can't take this. His heart is beating quickly; his breath is ragged and shaky. He needs her. He needs her. Why can't he say that to her? Why can't he tell her? And reality hits him when he looks in the mirror and sees the face of an old man, with gray hair and saggy skin. He used to see the face of a young man with midnight blue hair. Has time gone that fast? He remembers why thoughts of her have been taking his sleep again. He walks into the kitchen, picks up the newspaper from a few weeks back. The black bolded headline reads:

**Orb Representative Dies at 82**

His heart sinks deeper into his chest. Did she suffer? Did she hurt as he had? Did she want to be with him all those years? She was his everything and now that she's gone, he's left with nothing. No children to give his belongings to or to share his stories with. Would anyone remember who he was? No. Not an old man who lived in the country, in a small white house. He sits in front of his panoramic window and for the first time in his life, he prays to God. He asks him to take him too, as he sits taking in a panoramic view.

Somebodies in a sad sally mood! That's right… It's this guy. *points to the person sitting beside me*… Okay fine, it's me. I'm actually just listening to sad music, haha. Sara Bareilles new stuff is great! It's very soothing, but very mellow and sad too. I felt inspired enough to write this though! Sorry it's so sad, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave feedback! I love improving so any advice you could offer would be great. Thanks yo. Seriously though, if you review, I will give you a great big air high-five! Legit. PS: Sorry I used song lyrics, I thought you could use them if you said you didn't own them... my bad. Haha. But please be advised, that you can't. Spread the word so people don't get in trouble! Thanks guys!

Mhall. *formally known as xoxdork, I've changed my penname, for obvious reasons haha*


End file.
